


Rainy Blue

by eyes0ny0u



Series: Drabbles [5]
Category: SHINee
Genre: Angst, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-05
Updated: 2016-04-05
Packaged: 2018-05-31 12:30:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6470032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eyes0ny0u/pseuds/eyes0ny0u
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a what-if scenario. What if Jinki's surgery wasn't successful.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rainy Blue

**Author's Note:**

> Pairing: OT5  
> Genre: Angst  
> Word Count: 418  
> Warnings: None

      Key waved the coordi powdering his nose away, mumbling an absent-minded "Thank you", eyes already fixed on the mounted monitor in the dressing area. The busy buzzing of the back stage crew receded as the camera zoomed in on Jinki's face. Dramatically capturing the lone tear rolling down his cheek.

      Key swallowed against the tightness in his throat. Instinctively, he scanned the room to make sure no one noticed the minute loss of composure. Instead, he caught Jonghyun surreptitiously wiping the corner of eyes while Minho stared at the tips of his shoes, bottom lip caught between his teeth.

      Jinki's velvety voice floated over the sold-out arena as fans swayed to the heartfelt notes of the sad ballad. Key wouldn't doubt more than a few of them were crying as well. But he doubted they were crying for the same reason that was threatening to undo all of the coordi's hard work.

      Key clenched his jaw as more tears trailed down Jinki's cheeks. He wondered if the other members caught the bitter quirk of Jinki's lips just before the camera cut to a shot of Taemin mouthing the words of the song as he played the piano. Key was certain it was the only thing keeping the youngest's emotions in check.

      Jinki loved to sing.

      He was built to sing.

      But no one read the fine prints of the manual. The section that said he could only sing for so long. Some petty god's sick joke on someone who least deserved it.

      Key almost sobbed as Jinki extended a hand to the heavens as if in supplication. _Please let me sing again._ The prayer unvoiced yet crystal clear to those who knew. He saw Jinki close his eyes as the last note of his pre-recorded voice ebbed away into the deafening cheers of some fifty thousand fans. It bought their leader a few seconds to compose himself and greet Taemin with his sunshine smile. The Onew Mask, cracked but still whole, firmly back in place as the duo bowed to the audience.

      "Let's go."

      Minho's voice helped Key pull his fragmenting emotions together. Long looks were exchanged. A reminder to keep their sadness under wraps. The three of them took steadying breaths. Putting their own cheery masks in place. Jinki and the future of their group - for one went hand in hand with the other - may be uncertain, but for tonight, they would make sure Jinki enjoyed the best stage of their lives.

 

~ Fin ~


End file.
